The Cyber Chase
by JCWarriorCats
Summary: Bleach is now a cyber world with viruses and Hunters. And the Black Sun a hunter is in the fight of his life. The White moon comes to his rescue but then is kidnapped and The Black Sun infected with a virus. Read it explains better. IchiRuki intended. Please R


_I'm tired of waiting_

_And closing my eyes_

_I'm asking myself,_

_Why is it all my horizons,_

_Are so far away?_

"Keigo! I'm not kidding! Get me some backup now!" the orange haired man yelled into his microphone headset as he used his sword to block another attack from the virus. He gave out a grunt of pain as his back slammed into the ground.

"But Ichigo everyone is just as busy as you are!" the whiny voice of his contact replied in his ear via headphones.

"Damnit Keigo I swear if I don't see some back up I'll- Gah!" he was knocked backwards his weapon thrown from his hands and his jacket ripped nearly clean off of him.

"I'm trying Ichigo! You're going to have to stall!" the voice panicked and there was some beeping going on from what Ichigo could hear. Ichigo's sword pixilated and vanished before his eyes. The virus stood over him menacingly.

"Yeah I don't know if I can do that now Keigo!" Ichigo cried, getting to his feet and running from the virus. He looked at his hands and concentrated, he had never been good at this form of fighting but it looked like it was all he had left. His hands glowed orange and yellow, obliterating his black gloves, which was just as well considering his sword was gone. He whirled on his heel to face his attacker and held out one of his hands.

"Take this!" he snarled, shooting a ball of the energy at the virus. The virus gave a startled wail as it was struck in the face. The wail grew louder and shriller until it sounded like someone scratching a chalkboard with a rusty nail. Ichigo held his head, trying to block his ears.

"Keigo?" Ichigo gasped, hearing a click. "Crap, I just lost reception." He realized. He looked back up at the virus as its wailing ceased and looked at him angrily. Ichigo sighed. "You just called your friends didn't you?" Now he had an even bigger problem. This virus was at a level that was tough for even him to beat, he couldn't even imagine what more of them would be like. And not every virus was the same. If his cyber form was killed he could have big problems in the real world.

Ichigo dodged to the right as the virus struck at him again, the ground exploding next to him. He rolled on his back then was crouching in a defensive position noticing his protective glass over his eyes had cracked. He clicked a switch on his headset, seeing it was up to him. "Yo this is Black Sun, ranked level 58 and in serious need of assistance. I've got a level 53 virus here and he just called his little buddies who I'm guessing are of similar rank, I'm about to get slaughtered! Please reply!" Ichigo got up and began running away again as he tried to find communication.

"This is White Moon to Black Sun I hear your distress and I am on my way, I can see your battle as we speak." A Woman's voice came back to him. Ichigo's eyes widened. White Moon? She was even higher ranked then him, level 92. She's a cyber legend, what is she doing hanging around this area? The White Moon is the master of energy fighting, she barely ever has to resort to a sword, it was rare just to catch a glimpse of her, especially in battle. But those who have never forget.

Ichigo was so caught up in his fan admiration he almost missed when the virus knocked him aside. He bounced and rolled in midair, only coming to a stop when he hit a wall. He coughed and shook his head, his vision blurred. He blindly sent some bursts of energy from his hands at the virus, but struck nothing. He was so done for.

"Hey! Up here brute!" the familiar female voice from earlier sounded above both their heads. Ichigo looked up to see a petite black haired girl decked out in purple technology and clothes send a purple blow of energy at the virus's head. It gave a roar of pain and flopped backwards. Ichigo stood up as the black haired girl landed in front of him. This was the White Moon? She was half his height! But it was true, her emblem stood straight out on her jacket. But something was familiar about this girl. Had he seen her before somewhere?

She looked over her shoulder and their eyes met, snapping him back into the situation. "So you're the Black Sun?" she looked him up and down. Ichigo could tell she was just as surprised by him as he was of her.

"Yeah, nice to make your acquaintance." Ichigo responded. Names weren't given out in the Cyber World; it was rule number one on any Cyber Hunters list who had any sort of common sense. You never knew who could get a hold of it in the web, and you didn't want a surprise visit. "And thanks for saving me." He added, figuring being rude to such a high powered Hunter would be pure stupidity on his part.

"No problem. I was bored and I've always wondered what the mysterious Black Sun looked like. Though from what I've seen you fight like a rookie." She took away the compliment as soon as it was delivered, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel both proud then very irritated.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting the famous White Moon to be a midget so I guess we both have our disappointments." He jeered back, taking off his broken equipment and pulled back his sleeve. He clicked a button on his wristband and looked to his right. A new set of glasses and headset appeared.

"I am not a midget! And you sure are one ungrateful brat!" The White Moon snapped back, clear aggravation on her face as Ichigo put on the equipment.

"Who are you calling a brat kid? You look like you're thirteen!" He whirled on her, pulse beating angrily.

"What? Why I should let that virus eat you! For your information I have lived nearly ten of your lifetimes, so _you_ little brat be grateful!" she growled. Ichigo didn't have to ask how she knew his age. Hunters could browse through profiles; it was built in on their glasses. She must have looked him up before arriving, or even as they were fighting for all Ichigo knew.

Ichigo also wasn't surprised that she claimed to be over a hundred years old. In fact except for a few exceptions like Ichigo, the Hunters were almost always built of Souls, people who have passed already. They were called Soul Reapers or Shinigami because before they spread into the cyber works, in a long time before, the viruses were known as hollows and fed on the souls of people who couldn't find their way into the Soul Society, a realm where souls live after passing. In order to keep balance, the Shinigami had exorcised the hollows and helped the souls pass on.

But viruses had grown more advanced and found that by living in the networks that people nowadays thrived on, they could transport anywhere in the world and feed on souls of anyone they desired. Whether still living or dead. The internet made it easier for them to prey and detect the tastiest food. So the Shinigamis had to advance their system of travel as well, making cyber bodies of them and transporting their souls into the network so they could better protect the unseen world.

Ichigo became a Hunter a few years ago, when his eyes were opened to the unseen world. Few humans knew of the existence of viruses and the Hunters, and Ichigo had only a blurred and fragmented memory of how he even became a part of it. But he remembered he was given the ability to save his family, nothing more. Later when he found out Keigo was a Transmitter, a person who was assigned to a Hunter in order to communicate and provide what the Hunter needed, Ichigo convinced him to become his Transmitter.

"I was grateful until your oh so superior butt started insulting me." Ichigo grumbled, making his famous scowl.

"Yeah well-"

The virus roared loudly as it got back to its feet, and to the two's dismay they noticed that a pack had formed during their quarreling. "Damnit." Ichigo focused his mind and his sword appeared in his hand, letting the ribbon fly off the blade.

"Wow that's a big sword." The White Moon remarked, staring at the black blade.

"Yeah…" was all Ichigo replied with, but he was very proud of Zangetsu, which was his sword well zanpactou's name. Ichigo stared at the twenty viruses surrounding them, gathering their levels quickly. "All of them are above fifty." He groaned, trying to strategize.

"We take out the main one the others will become frazzled and confused. So don't waste your energy on the smaller ones." She planned, looking the beasts over.

"Good idea." Ichigo nodded. They began to carry out their plan. Ichigo grunted as he swung his sword at the first virus, aiming for the brute's face. The goal was to crack their mask, but try not to learn the virus's identity.

The White Moon sent a bunch of purple energy at the surrounding virus's, making sure they wouldn't help their 'buddy' as Ichigo finished it off. The virus snarled and spat at Ichigo, but was unable to fight much longer. He was worn out, and already badly wounded from previous attacks. After the third blow, Ichigo sliced through the virus's face, and it pixilated into nothing.

Ichigo and the White Moon landed on the ground back to back, looking to see the virus's reactions. They weren't given much time. The twenty viruses that were left suddenly lunged at the two, much to their shock.

"I thought they would disperse! We killed the leader!" Ichigo called as they were forced apart.

"I thought that they would too but they seem unaffected!" she called back, flinging her hand across her body and sending a whip of energy at three viruses. Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but was knocked backwards by another virus, he stabbed upward as his abck hit the ground, finishing off his attacker.

"Then what went wrong?" Ichigo moved as he was almost pounced on. Then a disruption hit their network, freezing the viruses and Hunters. Whats going on? Ichigo thought, unable to speak, stuck in the awkward pose of landing, foot barely touching the ground.

"How sweet, you guys have found me new toys." A rumbly voice sounded, echoing around the scene. The area around them became dark, almost like night without the stars or moon. Ichigo was unable to catch himself as they unexpectedly were given the ability to move again. He fell backwards into a sitting position and looked around for the white moon. The viruses were still frozen.

The White Moon wasn't so far from him as she looked around with a frightened expression. That feeling of familiarity came over him again as their eyes connected. Who was she?

"Pay attention, you can just as well be a snack as a toy." The voice was male, that was for certain, and there was a sadistic flare to the tone. Then it hit Ichigo like a slap in the face, this was the leader of the viruses, not the one they destroyed.

"Yes thank you for finally getting it through your thick skulls." The voice laughed. "I'm the one who is the alpha not these stupid creatures." A big gaping hole opened and closed behind a figure. Ichigo peered his eyes to make out what the figure looked like, but was unable to see due to the new arrival's white cloak that shielded his face and most of his body.

"Who are you?" The White Moon called beside Ichigo, he looked at her with a look that said, 'shut your mouth stupid.'

"Ah, the White Moon. How very fascinating. I have been looking for you EVERYWHERE." The only part of the man's face they could see, was his smirking mouth. He walked towards them.

"Stay back!" she held up her hand, and then looked at it in surprise. Had her energy attack failed?

"But I have orders to take you in. And…" the cloaked figure turned to Ichigo. "I'm hoping that you will provide me with some entertainment." He snapped his fingers and the viruses unfroze, but staid where they were, bowing to the man. The man's hand suddenly shot out from under the cloak and gripped a nearby virus, turning it into a pulsing light in his grasp. Ichigo scooted backwards away from him as his head remained turned towards him, what was he planning?

The man was suddenly gone, then behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned, raising his sword, but wasn't fast enough. The man opened his hand and the light outstretched toward Ichigo, seizing his body. Ichigo cried out in pain, body spasming as it glowed. What did he do?

"Black Sun?" White Moon looked at him in concern, and Ichigo's vision was blurring and becoming dark. What was happening? He heard a voice in his head, and something was forming over his face. His hands tore at his head, trying to rip off the white substance that was forming, only successful in throwing his glasses to the ground. He continued screaming and convulsing, his face being absorbed by the white. Then he saw nothing.

"Black Sun?" The White Moon crawled over to him and looked at his face. A virus like mask now covered it, and yellow eyes stared up at her. Cackling was ripped out of Ichigo's throat as he bolted to his feet, looking at her hungrily.

"Are you worried about me little girl?" a voice that was Ichigo's was mixed with one of a monster. His eyes were black with only the yellow orbs glowing. His mouth was twisted into a nasty smirk. "Are you worried about the king?" The White Moon backed away from him, eyes wide with terror. What happened to him? What was going on?

"That was even better then I imagined!" The White Moon's head turned to the cloak figure again as he laughed and laughed. "I can't believe it worked! Just like he said it would!"

"What did you do to him?" she screeched, hands curling into fists.

"A Hunter Virus!" he exclaimed. "He is now infected with a virus, miss White Moon! And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Stop." They both looked at the Virus Ichigo, the once smiling face now frowning. The voice was normal again. "I am not a monster!" the hand went upward and ripped at the mask. "Stop it you imbecile!" The voice was mixed again as his other hand pulled on the arm tearing at the mask. "Go away!" Ichigo's voice.

"Impossible!" the man gasped. The White Moon's mouth gaped as she stared. She was then seized by the man. "You're coming with me now! He may get some control back soon, but he will forever be infected. He'll lose himself soon." The man was both telling her and convincing himself. And she screamed and kicked and tried to fight back at the man as he dragged her over to the gaping black hole that had reappeared from where he entered.

"Black Sun!" she called out desperately. "Black Sun!"

Ichigo had won his internal turmoil, the mask ripped from his face and he fell to his knees. The pain and disorientation slowly numbing. "Black Sun!" Ichigo looked up and the White Moon slowly disappearing in the black. Ichigo stumbled to his feet. "Wh-white…" he stammered, doing his best to run towards her without falling. "White Moon." He outstretched his hand and she reached for him in return.

"Help me!" her body was gone, only her face and hand.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo assured her, speeding up. Almost there. Her face was fading.

"BLACK SUN!" her face was gone, only the hand. Ichigo lunged forward when he was what he thought close enough, gripping for her hand. He was going to do it, he would catch her in time. Their hands about to touch, and the hole swallowed her completely. Ichigo fell face first into the dirt.

"No!" he slammed his fist into the dirt. The viruses around him vanished and the world around him lightened to its normal look. "NO!"

"Ichigo…" Ichigo heard the whisper in his ear as a voice fuzzed. "Ichigo! You there?"

"Keigo!" Ichigo placed a hand over his headset and spoke into the microphone. "You're back!"

"Yeah! What the hell happened man?" Keigo responded.

"The White Moon has been kidnapped and I'm going to find her." He summarized bluntly.

"Whoa what?" Keigo yelled, astonished.

"The White Moon came and saved my life, and this man, I don't know who took her. I'm going to rescue her." Ichigo left out the part of him being infected for a reason. Keigo could have him deleted out of the network, and then who would save her?

"Ichigo that's a job for a higher leveled Hunter. Not you! Besides, you don't even know where she went." Keigo pointed out.

"I know. That's why, you're gonna find her for me." Ichigo stated. It wasn't a request, it was an order. And Keigo knew that very well.

"But Ichigo-"

"No buts. You are not going to rest until you find out where she is. I don't care what you have to do, lie, cheat, hack, just do it! I'm going to save her." Ichigo cut him off sharply.

"Ichigo…"

"I mean it. Now get me out of here! I'm not taking on any more assignments till we get her back comprende?"

"Ichigo you have an obligation-"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes… Signing you out." Keigo gave in and Ichigo waited. He pixilated then was transported out of the cyber universe. He opened his eyes in his room, and took off the collar on his neck that he needed to be transported. He rubbed his head, it aching terribly.

_It won't do any good you know. I'll stop you king._

So you are still here, he thought. Even out of the cyber world.

_Of course, what is a king without his horse?_

You're a part of a horse alright.

_Hah, clever. But you won't save her._

Just you wait.

_Oh but I am King. I always am. Just for the right moment to distinguish your stubborn life._

You talk big for a voice in my head.

_Yes well don't go confusing me with your conscience._

Wouldn't dream of it.

Ichigo sighed as the voice died away, knowing it wouldn't be for long. He pulled out his cell phone and set it by his head as he laid down on his bed. He couldn't do anything more tonight. Everything right now was up to Keigo.

"_BLACK SUN!"_ her voice screamed in his head as he tried to sleep and the guilt was overwhelming. He had to save her. _"I'm coming!"_ he had promised. And he would come, and he would take her back with him, and destroy the person who took her in the first place.

But why? Why was this eating at him so? Because he felt somewhere in him, he knew her. And it wasn't just the knowing, it was the connection. Some part of me is connected to her, he thought, maybe my past. Maybe… that night.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sleep finally came to him, but it was restless, and filled with the memory of his story. Of him becoming a hunter, and the person who made it possible.

_I look in the mirror,_

_Don't like what I see_

_In my reflection,_

_A stranger is staring at me_

_**Looking for Love.**_


End file.
